paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters (Payday 2)
This is the list of all Minor characters seen and/or heard in PAYDAY 2. Alex Alex is a character from Payday: The Heist and continues to act as Bain's dedicated helicopter pilot in Payday 2. He assists the players on Watchdogs, Rats and Big Oil. In Watchdogs, Alex is called in on the first day if the players are unable to reach the car extraction point. Alex will arrive within 2 to 3 minutes and position himself at an ideal extraction point and wait for the crew to move in. On the second day Alex will drop the crew off not far from the location of the abandoned cocaine. It is very likely that Alex is also the same pilot that returns at the end of Day 2 to extract the group once they have delivered the cocaine to the boat. *Note that Bile may arrive on Day 1 instead of Alex, but it is Alex who will drop the crew off on Day 2, regardless of who did the extract. In Rats, Alex will, at Bain's request, pick the crew up and drop them off on a bridge carrying an FBI convoy on Day 3. Alex will remain at the far end of the bridge awaiting the crew to return for exfiltration. It is likely that Alex was also the same pilot that extracts the crew if their escape vehicle was derailed in between Day 2 and Day 3; he will arrive at a random location and hold his position for between 2 to 4 minutes before being forced to retreat due to heavy Police and SWAT fire. In Big Oil, the host can choose to hire Alex to air drop several bags of ammo at random locations on Day 2. 4 bags of ammo will be dropped into the map prior to the heist starting, the location of the bags is random. Some bags may land in useful and concealed locations, exposed in the open or in inaccessible areas such as in a tree or at the base of the cliff (Bain will usually call Alex an idiot when this happens). Bile Bile is another Helicopter pilot under the employment of Bain. He often appears to assist the crew in emergency extraction or loot retrieval and is capable of being called in on short notice and reaching a destination within 3 minutes or less. He currently only appears on Rats, Watchdogs, Mallcrasher, Hotline Miami and Train. In Rats, Bile will be called in on the third day to act as the loot extraction helicopter pilot; if the crew chooses to stay and take the money on the bus, Bain will call Bile in, Bile will appear within several minutes and hover over the edge of the bridge, ready to take any money bags on board. He will remain there under heavy police fire but he will abort should he take too much fire from police units. It is also likely that Bile is also the same pilot that extracts the crew if their escape vehicle was derailed in between Day 2 and Day 3. On the third day he will arrive at a random location as a loot drop helicopter and hold his position for 2 to 4 minutes before being forced to retreat due to heavy Police and SWAT fire. In Watchdogs, Bile will be called in if the escape car is shot down and the driver is killed. His general arrival will take around 2-3 minutes. After the crew is extracted, Bile sets them off between Dock 8 and 9 on the second day, and the crew will have to make their way quickly to the coke. He is also possibly the extraction pilot on the second day. In the Train extra day heist, Bile assists the crew by delivering the Thermal Drill (or drills, if one purchases the Extra Thermal Drill asset) to the site. In the Hotline Miami heist, Bile delivers the tow cable in Day 1 once the secret hatch is found and the cars in the courtyard have been torched. Bile will also deliver the the thermal drill used to open the Commissar's vault on Day 2. Bobblehead Bob ' Bobblehead Bob' is a recurring characters in PAYDAY 2, with cameo appearances in almost every heist teaser to date. His name was first coined in a Big Bank heist achievement, where he made his first significant appearance, and also due to his apparent occupation of bobblehead salesman (he was trying to apply for credit to help funding his Senpaidozer Bobblehead production in the heist trailer). Bob apparently fell off the bank's roof to his death at the end of said heist's trailer, though he was shown to have survived the fall and was briefly seen again (in live action form) as a pedestrian in the Hoxton Breakout teaser. By Christmas he has apparently healed up again, as he is seen in the Official PAYDAY Xmas Carol on the 9th day, being run over by several other civilians as they flee a heist scene. He uses a generic male civilian model with short hair and black/blue jacket. Bob McKendrick Bob McKendrick is an upcoming hopeful for the position of Mayor of the DC Metro area, and a principal American. He appears to be a close friend of Senator John Simmons, a.k.a. The Elephant. As a result of the Election Day heist, McKendrick becomes Mayor of D.C. In return, he uses his power to speed up the transfer of old Hoxton from a high-security facility into a less secure one in preparation for Hoxton's breakout. Dimitri Dimitri is a former associate and friend of Vlad. At one point in time, he apparently snitched and as a result Vlad went to prison. Vlad now seeks to get back at him any way he can, the direct lead-up to heists such as Nightclub and Ukrainian Job. Dmitri owns and manages The Tasteful Club, the scene of the Nightclub heist. Vlad will instruct the Payday Gang to steal Dimitri's money from his safe. He can be seen walking around the club, sitting in the manager's office or standing out on the outside balcony bar. Dimitri can be taken hostage or killed in the heist should he appears. Killing him will impose the usual cleaner cash penalty, but will not prompt any special response from Bain or Vlad. In Ukrainian Job, Vlad instructs the Payday Gang to steal a tiara that is to be worn by Dimitri's fiancee during their upcoming wedding. Vlad makes many remarks before and after the heist that clearly display his intense loathing of Dmitri. Ilija Ilija is a minor character, acting as the sniper asset the players can hire. He only appears on three heists- Watchdogs Day 2, Hotline Miami Day 1, and Framing Frame Day 2. In-game, Ilija will kill units within his line of sight, which is displayed on the unlocked asset. Shots fired by Ilija will kill any unit in one shot, including special units like the Bulldozer. He will also count his kills, announcing them quietly to the team. His usefulness, however, is completely random everytime he is hired, at times killing every single law enforcer on the site, while at other times barely managing to take down even the weakest of Blue SWATs. Ilija is likely based off of Overkill's lead level/mission designer, IlIja Petrusic. The Commissar The Commissar is the leader of his own mafioso, operating in the DC area. He can also be considered the first true non-police enemy special unit due to his stats, but cannot be marked with the shout command like regular specials. The Dentist requires him dead in order to put pressure a district attorney, which will be the first step in order to free old Hoxton from prison. The Commissar appears to run a large number of illegal activities. Among his observed crimes include; money laundering, illegal arms dealing (some of which include military-grade rockets), smuggling goods, kidnapping, kidnapping and murder, extortion, drug manufacturing, and this may well extend further. He is very arrogant and will constantly taunt and threaten the crew either over the phone in Hotline Miami day 1, or over his hideout's intercom system in day 2, even continuing on to mock the crew once his penthouse has already been breached by the crew and police. He also seems to own a "gunship" (really a light civilian helicopter outfitted with a pair of rocket pods) that he unleashes on the crew during the final stretches of the 2nd day. The Commissar is armed with a KSP light machine gun (which is capable of easily shredding players at close range) and at least one smoke grenade, which he immediately tosses out once his panic room vault is breached. He is incredibly durable, but wears no armor and can be easily taken down with concentrated gunfire. The Commissar is not resistant to knockback or knockdown effects, it is possible to perpetually stun-lock him, by dealing high damage (causing him to flinch), using high knockback weapons or explosives, in order to prevent him from using his KSP. Additionally, because criminal and police AIs are now programmed to engage each other; it is also possible to whittle down or kill The Commissar by retreating and having the police fight him. This is not entirely reliable because of his high health and powerful damage output, as he will gun down regular law enforcers quickly unless confronted by multiple shields or Bulldozers, both of which are capable of shrugging off The Commissar's attacks. Lucas Lucas is a minor character who appears in the Payday: Web Series. He is a small time drug baron, smuggling narcotics of various kinds from the DC metro area throughout the United States and perhaps further. However, in his public dealings, he plays the role of an aspiring Hollywood director, each film he produces however; fails to become a hit, and "flops" according to Bain. The Haitian The Hatian is a minor character, first appearing in Episode 3 of the PAYDAY Web Series. He is the "muscle" hired by Lucas and has a particular love for knives, two of which he receives from Lucas and Gage. He is portrayed by Kevin Grevioux. Mr. Rossy Mr. Rossy, a scientist, is a civilian found on Day 2 of Big Oil. He is working on researching and constructing a working fusion reactor which could prove a viable alternative to petroleum. The scientist is typically seen relaxing in his home/laboratory or moving about the premises. When Mr. Rossy won the Nobel Prize he used a portion of his money to buy a top tier villa in Washington DC. He placed his lab in the villa and works from here. He is on the verge of completing his fusion reactor. Mr. Rossy can be taken hostage or killed like any other civilian. Killing him will impose the usual cleaner cash penalty. Twitch Twitch is the group's dedicated ground escape vehicle driver. He often transports the crew to and from a heist location. In PAYDAY 2, Twitch has the most interaction with the crew aside from Bain. He makes appearances in the following heists: * Safe House – He drops the player outside their safe house and instructs them to head inside and talk to Bain. * Four Stores – He is called in by Bain once the crew has stolen the require amount of money. He will generally appear within a minute of being called in. * Jewelry Store – He drops the crew off and waits across the road from the store to allow the crew to load the jewelry onto his van. If the alarm is sounded, he will immediately be forced to relocate due to the police presence. After several minutes he will return in a new position, allowing the crew to secure any remaining bags of jewelry and escape. * Bank Heist – He drops the crew off and waits until all of the objectives are completed. * Nightclub – He drops the crew off across the street from the nightclub and then leaves. Once the crew finds the money in the safe, Bain either instructs the crew to take it to an incoming transport vehicle or wait for Twitch to return. Once the driver has returned the group can take the bags of money to him and escape. * GO Bank – He drops the crew off in front of the bank. He flees the scene once the alarm has been raised. * Hoxton Breakout - He drives the armored vehicle carrying old Hoxton through the city, as well as ramming the vehicle into the FBI headquarters at Hoxton's behest. Since the car is ruined he bails and locates a alternative escape vehicle, a FBI car, and helps the crew escape. In several of the escapes, Twitch is the escape driver or has a chance to be the escape driver. Twitch's suit shares a texture with that of Houston, and any mods that change Houston's suit will affect Twitch as well. Category:Characters (Payday 2)